chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette/Waves
Waves are segments in which the chapters are divided. Each chapter has 10 waves. In all of the chapters there is a boss at the end. After the last wave of a chapter is beaten, it will show the words: "System Clear, Prepare for Warp!". (The only exceptions are after beating Chapter 2, where it just says "System Clear!", and the obvious final chapter, where it says "Spectacularly Brilliant!"). Below you can see every wave from Ultimate Omelette and what each contain. In a Galaxy, Far, Far Away... Watch chapter In a Galaxy, Far, Far Away... is the first chapter in the game. It marks the debut of Chickens, Chicks, Eggs, Alien Containers, Chickenauts, and the Super-Chick. Four weapons are available to drop: Ion Blaster, Neutron Gun, Laser Cannon, and Boron Railgun, your starting weapon. Two Forks are Better than One Watch chapter Two Forks are Better than One is the second chapter in the game. This is the only chapter in which Hen Solo will help you out. It marks the debut of Barriers, and the Giant Robotic Space Crabs. Lightning Fryer may drop from now on. You Can't Make a Omelette without Breaking Eggs Watch chapter You Can't Make a Omelette without Breaking Eggs is the third chapter in the game. It marks the debut of Bombs, UFO Chicks, UFO Chickens, The Egg Cannon, and the Mother-Hen Ship. Positron Stream may drop from now on. It also is the final chapter playable on demo. The Feather Fields of Yolkon-7 Watch chapter The Feather Fields of Yolkon-7 is a special chapter and the fourth chapter in the game, where you have to get through a field filled with feathers. It marks the debut of Feathers and the Infini-Chicks. Photon Swarm may drop from now on. Turn Left at The Space Crab Nebula Watch chapter Turn Left at The Space Crab Nebula is the fifth chapter in the game. It marks the debut of Aliens and Metal-suit Chickens. Unlockable weapons may drop from now on. The Planetary Egg City Watch chapter The Planetary Egg City is the sixth chapter in the game. It marks the debut of the Planetary Egg City, the Football, and Bubbles. This is the last chapter where you'll stay in the Foreign Galaxy, but you will return to it later on. Lost in Space... and Time! Watch chapter Lost in Space... and Time! is the seventh chapter in the game. It is a tribute to Space Invaders, the game that inspired the Chicken Invaders series. It marks the debut of the Retro Invaders and the Alien Mothership. This is the first and only chapter where you'll stay in the Retro Galaxy. Supernova Explosion Watch chapter Supernova Explosion is the eighth chapter in the game. It's a special chapter, in which you'll have to clear out the supernova chunks, similar in style to The Feather Fields of Yolkon-7. It marks the debut of the Supernova Chunks and the Apple Core. This is the first and only chapter where you'll stay in the Supernova Galaxy. A Race Against Time Watch chapter A Race Against Time is the ninth chapter in the game (originally 10th). In it, you return to the Foreign Galaxy once again. Space Burger Headquarters Watch chapter Space Burger Headquarters is the tenth chapter in the game (originally 9th). It's a special chapter, in which you'll have to traverse through the home of the Space Burger Corporation. It marks the debut of the Space Burger Droids and the Iron Chef. This is the first and only chapter where you'll stay in the Space Burger Galaxy. Return to the Milky Way Watch chapter Return to the Milky Way is the eleventh chapter in the game. From now on, you'll be in the Milky Way. The Ultimate Omelette Watch chapter The Ultimate Omelette is the twelfth and final chapter in the game, where you'll confront The Egg Cannon. Editions In the editions, there are several waves that have altered their names, mainly because of the replacement of chickens/chicks: Christmas Edition: > The Christmas Edition does not have altered wave names. Easter Edition: > In general, all of the waves containing the term "chicken" got replaced with the term "bunny" (with a few exceptions in the earlier versions of the edition), so here are (most of) the waves that changed their names: Wave 2 - Bunny Aerial Show Wave 6 - Chicks 'n' Bunnies Wave 8 - Bunny Rings Wave 11 - The Bunny Wobble Wave 18 - Bunny Vending Machine - Chapter 3 does not get affected. - Wave 33 - Bunny Ambush (Incoming!) Wave 36 - Bunny Ambush (Incoming!) Wave 40 - Chocolate Infinity the only boss battle to have its name altered Wave 47 - Bunny Fractals Wave 51 - Bunny Interleaving Wave 52 - Bunny Roulette Wave 55 - Bunny Fortification (Don't leave the best for last!) - All of the Chapters from 7 to 10 don't get affected. - Wave 101 - The Bunny Wobble Wave 106 - Chicks 'n' Bunnies Wave 108 - Bunny Fractals Wave 111 - Bunny Interleaving Wave 113 - Bunny Roulette Wave 114 - Bunny Rings Wave 115 - Bunny Fortification (Don't leave the best for last!) Wave 116 - Bunny Venting Machine Thanksgiving Edition: > In general, all of the waves containing the terms "chick" and "chicken" were replaced by "poult" and "turkey", respectively, so here are (most of) the waves that changed their names: Wave 2 - Turkey Aerial Show Wave 6 - Poults 'n' Turkeys Wave 8 - Turkey Rings Wave 11 - The Gobble Wobble Wave 18 - Turkey Vending Machine Wave 24 - Bundle o' Poults Wave 26 - Poult Loop Wave 28 - Turkey Interception Wave 33 - Turkey Ambush (Incoming!) Wave 36 - Turkey Ambush (Incoming!) Wave 47 - Turkey Fractals Wave 51 - Turkey Interleaving Wave 52 - Turkey Roulette Wave 55 - Turkey Fortification (Don't leave the best for last!) - Chapters 7 and 8 don't get affected - Wave 81 (Warning) - Attack Formations (Watch out for swooping turkeys!) Wave 82 - Bundle o' Poults Wave 87 - Rolling Ball o' Poults - Chapter 10 doesn't get affected - Wave 101 - The Gobble Wobble Wave 106 - Poults 'n' Turkeys Wave 108 - Turkey Fractals Wave 110 - Turkey Multiplicity the only boss battle to have its name altered Wave 111 - Turkey Interleaving Wave 113 - Turkey Roulette Wave 114 - Turkey Rings Wave 115 - Turkey Fortification (Don't leave the best for last!) Wave 116 - Turkey Venting Machine Trivia *Some waves used to have more enemies in them before the graphics update, for example Wave 1 had four rows of Chicks instead of three, while Wave 8 had an additional row with pink-colored Ordinary Chickens. *The game used to be at an aspect ratio of 4:3, while the first edition to implement the common 16:9 aspect ratio was the Thanksgiving edition. *Certain waves were changed during the beta versions. Changes include: **Chapter 9 and 10 used to have their places swapped before 0.30BETA. **Supernova Explosion used to start faster and the waves did not speed up. **Feather Fields did not have Ambush waves. **The "Invaders" track was not featured in Chapter 7. **Droid Highway wave did not have Security Droids. **Chicken Aerial Show wave was longer. **Bullet Spray wave used to be different. **Most bosses were buffed, except for the Iron Chef. **Certain other waves were reordered and made easier/shorter. **Wave 107 originally had Aliens and UFO Chicks in it. Category:Waves Category:Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette